Forum:Gun's changeing after save?!?!?
Ok, had some pearls givin to me and didnt think anything of it. I am NOT someone who can pick out a mod just to let you guys know. None of these guns seemed to powerful. I have played with people on-line with "god shields" and EXTREMELY modded guns, its actually annoying cause "most" of them just come in duel you and leave. Well to get to the point my pearls had a level decrease and a slight damage decrease. For example my Cobalt Tsunami went from level 69 to a level 64, and my fearsome orion went from 1004 damage to 1002. Why would this happen and should i get rid of them? Please someone who really knows what they are talking about answer me. I dont want to get rid of perfectly good pearls, but i also dont want to keep them if they are going to corrupt my file.Lynne1984 22:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) This is the first i've heard of weapons having levels/stats going down, but I have had several of my(modded) guns go up in level requirement. That Tsunami sounds a LOT like a construct, as there is still an active debate as to whether anything even drops lvl69 guns in general, let alone lvl69 pearlescents. Cobalt is a legit prefix for the Tsunami though, so its a proper construct if indeed it is one. that Orion is modded. Vicious and Liquid are the only legit Orion prefixes, and if that Orion is lvl61 or lower, then it also has higher than possible damage. All that aside, they won't corrupt your save. the only things that will do that are the damn Inventory wipers. I saw one in action, I didn't realize what it was until too late, or I would tried to save that poor guy. basically, they delete everything you've ever picked up, extra weapon slots from PT1, extra backpack space from rescued claptraps, everything in your backpack, absolutely everything. if someone tells you to pick up and use a grenade mod/weapon/shield you've never heard of, DO NOT DO IT!!!!!!! If it sounds too good to be true, guess what, it is. EvilTiki788 23:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok...After reading your answer EvilTiki788 i went into the game and took a look at these weapons. I need to correct something I said. When these weapons are in my backpack they are a higher level then when equipped. Like the Tsunami, level 69 when in backpack,level 64 when equipped and that is the only thing that changes. I completely got rid of the Orion. And upon looking at these weapons i realized that ALL of my guns are doing this!!! Even the ones that i pick up in the game or from machine's!!! For example my volcano that i got in Zombie island off of a loot zombie. My shields/classmods/granades are not effected!! What do i do? I have NEVER used willow tree, wouldn't even know how!! Not to mention some of these guns that were givin to me, i gave to my husband and he is haveing the same exact problem where it is effecting guns only!! And they are pretty signifigant drops in level requirements which seems to be effecting the effectiveness of the gun as well. And once more this is happening to ALL weapons, even ones i buy straight from the machines!!! This is also happening to characters that didnt recieve weapons from this person. I have only ever taken guns from this one person. So do we have to delete all of our profiles and start over?? I'm throwing a hissy fit behind the screen of my computer now!! I suppose it was my own stupidity, I just want to know what to do about it.--Lynne1984 00:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) No no, it's alright. That's completely normal. In the original game, weapon proficiencies were going to have an effect in which they would reduce the required level of associated weapons. This idea was scrapped though, but you can still see it in the form of weapons showing a lower level when equipped as compared to not. Don't worry, your weapons are completely fine. However, as stated, the Fearsome Orion is modded, and I'm not sure about the Tsunami. Spoonification 00:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) What spoon said. also, i'm still not sure about that Tsunami. Constructs, that is best part variants of guns made outside of the game and transferred in, are very common, and as I said, there is still an active debate about the existance of lvl69 guns outside of weapons vendors. EvilTiki788 01:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Weapon proficiency was also supposed to reduce the level requirement for weapons of that type, along with a whole bunch of stat boosts for that weapon. The feature was eventually removed from final release and the extent of benefit reduced, but the graphics for the level drop were left in the game. As for the weapons, the Orion is a definite mod. The Tsunami should be a mod considering that nobody's found and reported a lv69 pearlescent yet. 02:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now i have to wonder how long my weapons have been doing this and im finally just noticing!! LOL.....feel alittle stupid! Well thank you to everyone that responded. I'm glad its a glitch with the game and not my save files. I love playing on-line play, it's just hard for me to pick out a "mod". So i did alot of reading on the guns last night and should be able to atleast pick out a fake. Weather or not it's a construct that's a different story, im not that good. It just seems to be almost impossible to avoid modded weapons when tradeing, unless you just simply stop tradeing all together.--Lynne1984 13:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC)